


Children

by Swani



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-21 05:21:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2456318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swani/pseuds/Swani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Senna has been hinting that Korra and Asami should have children. What will they decide?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Korra, I'm not even really sure how we would pull this off."

Korra threw her hands up.

"It was just a suggestion. We've been married long enough, and my mother is dropping hints the size of Naga."

Asami leaned back in his chair, watching her. She looked up at Korra, who looked a little frustrated. Asami sighed and crossed her arms. She eyed the stack of paperwork on her desk; she really didn't have time for this conversation.

"Look, I'm not entirely opposed to the idea. I mean, I'd love to start a family with you. However, can we talk about this a little later? I have a lot to do right now."

Korra drew her eyebrows together. She hated it when Asami brushed her off like this. She was just passing along the idea. Senna's hints about them having children had become almost unbearable for Korra.

"I'm leaving for the Southern Tribe in four hours. I was hoping we could talk about this beforehand."

"I know, sweetheart. I'm just busy."

Korra nodded her head. She understood Asami was busy, but that didn't make her any less annoyed at being brushed off.

"If you don't want to, I understand."

Asami rubbed the bridge of her nose.

"I didn't say that. I want a family with you."

Korra narrowed her eyes.

"Then why don't you want to have this conversation? I know you're busy, but you never want to talk about it."

Asami bit her bottom lip, meeting Korra's eyes.

"Because I'm afraid. I'm afraid I won't be any good. I mean, my parental life wasn't really the best. My mother died when I was young and my father got thrown in prison."

Korra's expression softened.

"Asami, sweetheart, you would be a great mother. You have so much love to share. You're amazing."

Asami looked down.

"I'll think about it, okay?"

"You take as much time as you need. I'll see you when I get back." She walked around the desk and gently pressed her lips to Asami's.

"I love you, you know."

Asami sighed. She stood and wrapped her arms around Korra's shoulders.

"I love you too. Look, I'm really sorry. How long will you be gone?"

"About two weeks. They need me for an official meeting between the North and South. It'll be nice, I've missed the snow."

Asami smiled gently and pulled Korra closer. She leaned down and kissed Korra's forehead. She pulled away and looked at her desk again. Again eyeing the stack of paperwork. ' _Oh, Screw it._ '

"Why don't I go with you?" She said as she turned back to face Korra.

Korra's eyebrows shot up. She put her hands on her hips.

"Come with me? I mean I'd love it, but you realize it's going to be me sitting around grinning like an idiot while my dad exchanges pleasantries with officials from the North."

Asami laughed.

"I spent most of my childhood at functions like this. Now, people just suck up to me. Besides, you'll have someone to talk to and it'll look good for your dad." Asami grinned. "Think about it: The Avatar, the woman who saved the world from darkness, and the CEO of Future Industries, the woman who helped rebuild a partly destroyed Republic City coastline and a war-torn Southern Water Tribe. Besides, we can continue this conversation and it'll give you a buffer against Senna."

Korra smiled and slipped her arms around Asami's waist. She was relieved that Asami would come with her. She hadn't really wanted to face this event alone.

"That sounds good. Come on, if you're coming with me, we should head home so you can pack."

Asami leaned down and pecked Korra on the check.

"Let's go."

"What about that giant stack of paperwork you've been eyeing the entire time I've been here."

"Screw it. It'll be here when we get back. I'll have my assistant take care of the imperative stuff while we're gone."

* * *

Korra stepped off the ship and stretched. She breathed deeply and sighed. She had missed the arctic air of the South. It just felt cleaner than that in Republic City. Sure, she didn't mind Republic City, but this was home.

Asami stepped next to her and wrapped her arm around Korra's shoulders.

"Good to be home?"

Korra looked up at her and nodded. Asami knew that Korra was often homesick. She felt a little guilty that they stayed in Republic City most of the year, but Korra knew

Asami's work required.

She slipped her arm in Korra's as they walked down the plank. They both smiled when they saw Tonraq and Senna waiting for them. Tonraq smiled and threw his arms around the two women.

Asami smiled and laid her head on Tonraq's shoulder. Tonraq and Senna had become like her parents. She understood she had been accepted into the family long before, but when she and Korra approached them about their engagement she became their second daughter. It made her miss her family from time to time, but she knew she was never without a family's love.

"Oh, I've missed you girls. You've been away for too long."

"We've missed you too, Dad."

Tonraq released them and Senna stepped in. She kissed both of them on the cheek.

"Asami, I'm so glad you came too."

Asami smiled at them.

"I've missed you both so much. Plus, the Southern Tribe has become my home too."

She saw Korra straighten up out of the corner of her eye. She smiled internally at the sight.

Senna and Tonraq smiled.

"Come on, girls. We have dinner all prepared."

* * *

Asami laid her head on Korra's shoulder.

"Uh, I think I ate too much."

"I'm in the same boat. It's my mom's fault blame her. The food is so good you don't want to stop eating. She's always afraid we'll starve or something."

Korra settled into her pillow and pulled the covers up around them. She kissed Asami's forehead and sighed contently. Asami leaned up on one arm and pressed her lips softly on Korra's.

"Mmmm, want to work off some of this food?"

"Asami Sato, you know exactly what I'm thinking."

Korra smiled as she pulled her head down and brought into a heated kiss. The kiss grew hungry and clothes were quickly removed.

Asami pressed her lips to Korra's neck. Planting a trail of kisses from her neck downward.

"Oh, Spirits," Korra whispered as her hands slid up Asami's arms.

Korra arched her back offering herself to Asami. Asami slid her hands up Korra's sides before cupping her full breasts, leaning up to kiss Korra one more.

Asami moved back to look down at Korra.

"Just beautiful."

She moved her head to Korra's breast taking a nipple into her mouth. Her tongue gently circled around it. Korra's hands settled on Asami's shoulder. A moan escaped when Asami moved to the other breast. Her palm settled on the abandoned breast, rubbing her thumb over the hardened nipple.

Asami lifted her head and her lips met Korra's. She felt Korra seize under her as she slid her hand lower. Korra pulled back and moaned again when Asami stroked teasingly.

"Ah-Asami, please, I'm dying."

Asami flicked her tongue across Korra's lips.

"Well, we can't have that can we."

Korra's breath hitched when Asami pushed through her folds. Asami groaned into Korra's neck when she felt the wetness, Korra's hand threaded into Asami's hair when she slid a finger into her.

Asami slowly moved her finger in and out of Korra, eliciting moans from her.

"Asami, another. Oh, Spirits."

Asami quickly added another finger and increased her speed. She felt Korra's muscles contract around her fingers. She couldn't help but let her own moans escape. Asami's thumb found Korra's clit and circled it.

Korra's breath became rapid as dug her nails into Asami's shoulders.

"Asami, I-I'm close. Please."

Her muscles seized when Asami abruptly pulled out of Korra.

"No, please. Don't tease me."

"I don't want it like that. I need to taste you." Asami slid lower pushing Korra's thighs apart. The aroma drove all thoughts from Asami's mind. She pushed Korra's thighs over shoulders and slipped her tongue through Korra's folds. Korra's hands tangled in Asami's hair.

She screamed as Asami slid her tongue inside her. A finger soon replaced her tongue. Asami's mouthed found Korra's clit and sucked it gently. Korra arched her hips up as the orgasm hit. Her scream filled the room before she slumped back into the bed. Asami lifted her head licking Korra off of her lips before sliding up to kiss to the woman under her. Asami rested her head and Korra's shoulder.

"I love you so much, Asami. That was incredible."

Asami smiled and just as her eyes slid shut Korra flipped them with her newfound strength. Yellow-green eyes found blues ones. Asami saw unbridled desire in Korra's eyes. She shuttered under her gaze.

"Now, it's your turn. I want you so badly." Asami's breath hitched.

"Spirits, Korra, I'm yours." A wicked grin graced Korra's lips.

"I know you are. I'm just going to remind you."

Letting her lips nuzzle and kiss warm flesh, Korra moved down Asami's body, savoring the taste of Asami's skin. The quiet moans that Asami let out, the subtle rocking of her hips, the rapid breathing-Korra wanted to hurry and give Asami what she wanted. But she took her time, running her hands downs her legs and down again, feeling the wetness between her thighs.

"Korra, please," she whispered as Korra kissed the inside of her thigh, still teasing her.

She parted Asami's thighs, cupping her hips, groaning with pleasure as her mouth settled over her, tasting her. She held on tightly as Asami's hips rose slowly against her mouth, Asami's finger raked through Korra's hair as she suckled on her swollen clit.

"Oh Spirits, Korra, yes."

As Asami's orgasm loomed, Korra shifted, sliding two fingers deep inside her as her tongue flicked across her clit, faster and faster. She loved the sounds was making while she felt Asami tighten around her fingers. Asami's hips rose off the bed and she screamed out, jerking wildly against Korra's face before slowly sinking back onto the bed.

Korra smiled as her fingers slipped out of Asami. She moved up and rested herself next to Asami. Asami moved her head and lazily kissed Korra, tasting herself on her lips.

"Spirits, Korra, that was wonderful."

Korra smiled and planted a kiss on Asami's forehead.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it. I just wanted to give you as much pleasure as you gave me. Plus, you know, I love you and stuff."

Asami rolled her eyes.

"Ever the romantic, my darling. Well, I love you and stuff too."

Korra let out a throaty chuckle as she relaxed herself into Asami's side.

Asami's hand found Korra's, they interlocked their fingers, and Asami slid her eyes shut.

"Korra?"

"Asami?"

"Let's have a baby."


	2. Chapter 2

"What?"

"You heard me. Let's do it. Let's have a baby."

Korra looked bewildered. She opened her mouth to speak, but no words came. Asami drew her eyebrows together in concern.

"Korra, are you alright? Do you not want to anymore?" Asami bit her lip nervously.

Korra shook her head frantically. "Spirits, of course, I do. I'm just surprised at the sudden outburst. You sound so definite."

Asami propped herself up on her elbows and locked eyes with Korra. "I am being definite. Korra, when we share moments like that my heart swells with love. It makes me realize that I want more with you. I want a family with you."

"Asami, I'm glad you want a family with me."

"You're all the family I have left and I want to expand that family," Asami said with a soft smile.

Korra wrapped an arm around Asami's waist and pulled her close. Asami let out a soft chuckle when Korra nuzzled into her neck. She slipped her arm around Korra's shoulders. She drug soft fingers up and down her arm. Korra sighed contently.

"What about your work?" Korra lifted her head just enough to look at Asami. "You work a lot as it is now. You'd probably have to slow down. We both will. Don't get me wrong, I'll be glad to be able to cut down on all the meetings around Republic City."

Asami sighed.  _Shit. I didn't think about that._  Korra saw this frustration play out on Asami's face. She placed a gentle hand on Asami's face and moved her head over.

"Hey, if you can't slow down, it's fine. We'll make it work. Future Industries is important not just to you but to the whole United Republic." She gave Asami a playful wink. "You may just have to put up with me and a kid running around your office."

Asami pressed her forehead against Korra's. "Thank you, love. However, I'm going to cut down. I want to be present in our child's life. Yes, my work was important but my child would be more important."

Asami attempted to veil the wistful look in her eyes. Thinking about her childhood brought back some hard memories. Hiroshi Sato was never home much, even when her mother was alive. He made sure Asami was taken care of, but to her, it wasn't the same. She felt a pang in her heart when she remembered the look on his face when they confronted him in the workshop all those years ago.  _If only he could see me now, married to the Avatar and planning to have a child._

Asami was broken out of her trance when she felt Korra's hand stroke her face. Korra lifted herself up a pressed a kiss to Asami's forehead.

"Don't dwell too much on your father."

"How did you know that's what I was thinking about?"

"Asami, I know that look."

She sighed and looked at Korra. She knew Korra was right, but every so often the feelings of emptiness and betrayal would creep into her head and take hold. She leaned in and kissed her wife softly.

"It's just still so hard. I know how long it's been, but I miss him and hate him all at the same time." Asami whispered. She shut her eyes in an attempt to stop the tears.

Korra frowned. She knew that Asami was still hurting from this. It frustrated her because she didn't know how to make her wife better. She knew how hard it was for Asami to be around her family.

"Can I ask you a question?"

Asami opened her eyes and looked at Korra questioningly. "What is it?"

"Why didn't you join him?"

Anger briefly flashed on her face. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Asami, you chose us over him. I just want to know why."

"My ideology was not the same as his. My mother believed in the Avatar and I did as well. I hated that firebender for taking her away, not all benders. My parents always taught me to stand up for what I believed in and I did. I chose to take a stand against hate." She placed a hand of Korra's face. "I chose to stand with the Avatar and I don't regret it."

Korra bit her lip as she watched every moment of that day play out on Asami's face. Asami sat up and leaned against the bed's headboard. Korra sat up next to her. Asami laced her fingers with Korra's. She looked at her wife thoughtfully.

"You know, I think I've always loved you. Yes, I cared deeply for Mako, but as time went on I realized that it didn't really seem right. When Mako first began to talk about you, all I wanted to do was hear more. When I joined Team Avatar I couldn't explain why I felt so determined to help you." Asami chuckled. "I used to think I was so angry at him for being drawn to you. I see now that I was angry at you for being drawn to him and not me."

Korra laughed and rested her head on Asami's.

"I think that's why I stuck around when Mako and I ended things."

"Then why did you get back with him when he and I ended things."

"I think I convinced myself that's how I was supposed to feel. I told myself that's how I was supposed to be. I had no problem with people who were attracted to the same gender. I just didn't think I was one of them. Then when you came back without your memory…when you kissed him. All my jealousy came rushing back in an instant. That's when I knew I wanted you."

Korra turned her head and kissed Asami. "I was just so charming and you simply couldn't resist me?"

"Something like that. When we took on Unalaq and you asked me to get Tonraq out of there, I was honored that you trusted me with your father. I also acknowledge that fact that in that fight a nonbender really wouldn't be of much help."

"Hey! Now that isn't true. If it weren't for you we wouldn't have gotten close to the camp. You cleared the path for us to get in."

"Korra, that's not what I meant. I was in no way useless. I was the only one who could safely get your father out of there, but the Avatar needed the help of the elements to save the world. The beautiful nonbending industrialist would come into play later."

Korra lifted her head off of Asami's shoulder and glared at her intently.

"I trusted you with my father because I knew he'd be safe. I knew I could count on you to protect my family if it came down to it." A small blush rose up on Korra's face. "I think a small part of me also wanted you out of there. I didn't want you hurt. I know I loved Mako, but I see now that it wasn't the love I thought it was. It was always you and I wanted you to be safe."

Asami rolled her eyes and smiled. "You're adorable when you think I need protection."

"Hush."

Asami giggled and kissed Korra on the cheek. She tapped her chin thoughtfully. "I love that we can admit these feelings, but I don't see what this has to do with us having a child."

"I wanted to make you feel better about your dad. You have never been alone."

Asami smiled sweetly. "I love you, Avatar Korra."

"And I love you, Asami Sato."

Asami wrapped her arms around Korra and pulled her back down on the bed. The two women held each other close. Asami surely felt her heart would explode with love. This conversation with Korra made her reflect on how far they had come and how far they still had left to go. She smiled.  _Yeah, I want a family with this woman._

"We should probably break the news to my parents in the morning," Korra said snuggling closer.

"I think Senna's reaction is going to be one for the record books," Asami said with a yawn. "Let's get some sleep. I don't know about you, but I'm exhausted."

* * *

Korra and Asami glanced at each other as Senna placed the breakfast dishes around the table. As usual, she had made enough food to feed both the Southern and Northern Tribes. Tonraq placed glasses of lychee juice in front of them.

"Dad, we can help," Korra said attempting to stand up, but Tonraq simply held up a hand.

"Nonsense. You girls deserve to be taken care of from time to time, just humor us." Tonraq said, ruffling Korra's hair. Asami chuckled when she swatted his hand away.

Asami's eyes widened as Senna heaped food onto a plate before placing it in front of her. She bent down and kissed Asami on the top of the head. Asami smiled and leaned into Senna. She squeezed Asami's shoulder lovingly.

"How did you girls sleep?" Tonraq asked taking a seat at the table.

"Pretty well," Korra said between mouthfuls of food.

Asami rolled her eyes as she watched Korra wolf down her breakfast. She was glad that Korra utilized what table manners she had when she was entertaining business clients. She tucked a stray hair behind Korra's ear and pinched her cheek. Korra took a break for eating just long enough to swat at Asami's hand.  _Sometimes I think Naga is more refined that she is._

Asami cleared her throat and motioned to Tonraq and Senna with her head. She cocked an eyebrow and Korra nodded. She put her chopsticks down and cleared her own throat.

"Um, Mom. Dad. Asami and I have been talking," Korra said nervously. "And we think we're ready to have a baby."

Tonraq's eyebrows shot up and Senna clasped her hands together. She cried out in joy before jumping up, rushing around the table, and embracing both girls. Both women blushed softly and returned the embrace. Senna pulled back and wiped away a few stray tears. Korra rolled her eyes in an attempt to seem indifferent.

She looked to Tonraq. "Dad? What do you think?"

Tonraq's face hardened. Korra bit her lip as he stared at her sternly. His eyes slid over to Asami. Without warning, he roared out with laughter. He smiled widely.

"I think I'd be thrilled to be a grandfather. Our family could use a new pup."

Korra let out a shaky sigh of relief. Tonraq made his way to Korra and scooped her up into a hug.

"I love you more than anything in this world, Korra. I watched you grow from a precocious child into a strong and independent woman. Parenthood is a challenge, but I know you can do it. I think you'll be a wonderful mother. Hell, I know you'll be a wonderful mother." Tonraq whispered. His own voice was thick with emotion. Korra buried her face into her father's shoulder and held him tightly.

"I love you, Dad."

Tonraq pulled away just enough to kiss Korra on the forehead. He reached out and pulled Senna into the hug. Korra held her parents close.

Asami watched this and suddenly felt very jealous. She was happy for Korra and her family, but she realized that she wouldn't have a moment like this. Her mother wouldn't stroke her hair and tell her how proud she was of her. Her father would never beam with pride and love. Asami sighed to herself. She was startled when she heard Tonraq clear his throat. She looked up to see the family looking at her expectantly.

"Asami, dear, we seem to be lacking someone from this hug," Senna said holding out her arm, making room for Asami.

Asami shook her head. "It's alright. You're having a family moment."

Senna cocked an eyebrow. "Yes, we are having a family moment. Family means you. Now, get over here." She said authoritatively.

"It's sweet, but not necessary."

Asami's eyes flicked over to Korra, she didn't miss the flash of hurt in Korra's eyes. Asami frowned, "I just don't want to intrude."

Tonraq pulled away from his family and sighed. "Asami Sato, you married my daughter." He motioned to Senna. "When you married Korra you back  _our_  daughter. We're just as proud of you as we are of Korra. I would be honored for you to be the mother of my grandchild. Now, quit fighting us and get over here."

Asami stood and made her way to them. They pulled her in close. Korra kissed her on the side of the head. Asami sighed and relaxed into the arms of these people who had become her family.

After a few moments, they pulled apart. Tonraq put a hand on Asami's shoulder. "After breakfast, can I have a word with you outside?"

Asami nodded and the family resumed their breakfast.

* * *

Asami followed Tonraq to a small ridge on the outer ring of the village. He stopped and motioned to the village below. Asami was full of awe when she gazed out onto the sight. Even in the daylight the whole village seemed to glow.

"This has also been one of my favorite spots. It's a wonderful view of things." He slid an arm around Asami's shoulders and pulled her close. "It's also the first view I had of the South. When I came here I had nothing. My brother had engineered my exile and my father had turned his back on me. I don't need to remind you what Unalaq did a few years ago."

Asami nodded and continued to listen intently.

"Asami, when I came here I had no family. I had no friends. Then I met Senna and my life changed. When we fell in love her family took me in and I became a part of them." He said softly. "I know that pained look your eyes all too well. Korra told me everything that happened with your family."

Asami bit her lip and stared down at the village, convincing herself not to cry. Tonraq seemed to sense this and laid his head on hers.

"You made sure to save my life back then and I've never forgotten it. When you and Korra became a couple, I was thrilled it was you. Between you and me, I never liked Mako." Asami chuckled at this. "When you and Korra got married I was proud of my daughter and I was just as proud to call you my daughter, as well."

Asami sniffled and placed her hand over his.

"I'm going to be completely honest, Asami. I love you just as much as I love Korra and I know I can speak for Senna as well." He turned Asami to face him and placed both hands on her shoulders. "Asami, you have no idea how much you mean to us."

Asami wrapped her arms around Tonraq and sobbed into his shoulder. He stroked her hair gently.

"I pity your father. He is so blind with hate that he has missed the opportunity to see the amazing woman you've become." He whispered to her. "I know I'll never replace him in your heart, nor am I trying, but I will always protect you like a father would."

Asami pulled back to meet his eyes. "Tonraq, you've been more of a father to me than my own. I love you and Senna. I'm sorry that I felt I didn't belong, but it still hurts."

"I know. It gets easier over time." He cupped her face with a hand. "Yet, when you hold your child in your arms for the first time, you won't hurt at all."

* * *

"I'm worried about her, Korra." Senna said taking the empty breakfast dishes from Korra.

"I know. I am too. I think she's still hurting from her family."

Senna nodded and placed the dishes in water. "But, if there is anyone who understands that pain, it's your father."

"Is that why he wanted to talk to her?"

"I would assume so. We love her just as much as we love you. I think you made a damn good catch with her."

Korra blushed and hugged her mother. Senna pinched Korra's cheeks.

"Come on, help me with the dishes."

* * *

"So, you never told me. Did you have a good talk with my dad?" Korra asked while changing.

"I did. He really put a lot of things in perspective for me." Asami sat down on the bed. "He and I are a lot alike, Korra. I realize how stupid I was being for not thinking I was family."

Korra stepped to Asami and kissed her on the cheek. "Not stupid, love. You're incapable of being stupid."

Asami smiled slyly. "Avatar Korra, flattery will get you everywhere with me."

Korra laughed and nudged Asami off of the bed. She turned down the sheets and slipped in. She rubbed the spot next to her. "It's cold down here in the South, come keep me warm?"

Asami smiled and turned off the light before sliding into bed next to Korra, who pulled her close.

As Asami began to relax her mind suddenly drifted to her own family. Her mother may be gone, but she could keep her memory alive through her child. Raise them like her mother raised her. Her father was another matter. Asami sighed.  _What to do about my father? He may have turned his back on me, but he's still my father._ Asami nodded to herself. _I know what I need to do._

"Korra?"

"Asami?"

"When we go back to Republic City, I'm going to go see my father."


	3. Chapter 3

"Wait,  _what_?" Korra sat up and stared down at Asami.

Asami sighed and sat up. She leaned back against the headboard. She reached over and tucked a stray hair behind Korra's ear.

"I said I'm going to go see my father when get back home," Asami said slowly.

Korra shook her head. "I don't think that's a good idea. Why would you want to?"

Asami laced her fingers with Korra's and brought that hand to her lips. She kissed the back of her hand softly.

"Since we made this decision I've been thinking about my family. Even if he'll reject our relationship and our child, he deserves to know. It will still be his grandchild." Asami bit her lip. "He's still my family. I'm not even sure if he knows we're married."

"It was a very public wedding. I'm sure someone mentioned it to him." Korra said with a cocked eyebrow. "What's the real reason for this?"

Asami sighed. "I miss him. I haven't seen him in years. I don't care if he doesn't accept me, he deserves to know."

Korra simply nodded. She knew this was something that Asami needed to do. He was still her family and Korra would support her like she always did. She sighed to herself.  _I know this isn't going to end well._

* * *

Asami threw her luggage down on the bed in the penthouse she shared with Korra. She had retained control of the Sato Mansion after her father's imprisonment, but she couldn't bring herself to live there. There were just too many painful memories there. When she and Korra decided to move in together Asami simply bought one of the high-end penthouses in Republic City. Korra was flustered by this decision.

* * *

" _Why did you have to spend so much money, Asami?"_

" _Korra, honestly it's not like I bankrupted the company buying this. I want it to be our home. Plus, I had a small gym put in so you can train. Well, I guess it's for both of us." Asami moved forward and took Korra in her arms. "Sweetie, we've been together for three years. I want us to be able to have a place that's ours and not have to be sneaking around Air Temple Island or hiding out in fancy hotels. I want it to be a home. Our home."_

" _That's not the issue. I want that too, but it's just so…big."_

" _It's called I want to spoil you." Asami kissed Korra. "So just shush and let me. The Avatar deserves the best and I give the best."_

_Korra rolled her eyes and tilted her head up for another kiss._

* * *

Korra moved behind Asami and slid her arms around her waist; Asami smiled and leaned her head back onto Korra's shoulder. She knew Asami was nervous. She had said so several times of the boat heading back to Republic City. Asami knew no matter how many times she said she was fine, Korra would see through it. Asami placed her hands over Korra's and stroked the back of her hand with her thumbs.

"When are you going to go see him?" Korra asked pressing a kiss to Asami's neck.

"Part of me doesn't want to see him and another part of me just wants to run and hide." Asami shook her head slowly. "But I can't do that. If we're serious about starting a family, he needs to know."

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"Yes and no. I want the support, but I'm afraid of what my father's reaction would be." Asami turned in Korra's arms and kissed her forehead. "I don't want you to think that I'm ashamed of you. I just think-"

Korra silenced Asami with a kiss. "I don't think that at all. Having a bender there would be an issue, but having The Avatar there would just be a disaster."

Asami looked away with a slight blush. She nodded. Korra smiled and pulled her close. "How about I come with you, but I wait outside when you go into see him?"

"That sounds good."

"So, when do you want to go?"

"I'm not sure." Asami bit her lip.

Korra sighed and placed a hand on Asami's face. She stroked her cheek with a thumb. "Why don't we just get it out of the way? The longer we wait the more it's going to eat at you."

"What, now?"

"Yeah."

"You make a good point. It would be nice to just be done with this." Asami said taking Korra's hand and kissing her palm. "I'm afraid, but with you with me I'll be fine."

"Asami Sato, you're a strong and confident woman. Asami Sato doesn't fear anything. I've seen you fly a plane into battle without flinching. I've watched you take down countless Equalits. You don't need to be afraid."

Asami smiled shyly and blushed. "You always know how to make me feel better."

"I'm your wife. It's kind of my job."

Asami cocked an eyebrow in jest. "I thought your job was to be The Avatar."

"Wife first. Avatar second." Korra winked at her. "Just don't tell Tenzin that. I don't want a lecture."

"It stays between us, my love." Asami nodded. "Let's do this."

* * *

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Lin asked looking at Asami with raised eyebrows. "He practically lost it when one of the guards told him about the wedding."

"So he does know."

"Yes, one of my guards brought in a newspaper. Hiroshi didn't get past the picture of the two of you on the front page." Lin said quietly. She placed a supportive hand on Asami's shoulder. "I'll ask you again, are you sure you want to do this?"

"I need to, Chief," Asami said without hesitation. "I need be able to face my family if I want to start one of my own. Now, open the door."

The guard standing in front of the door unlocked it and held it open. Korra stepped forward and kissed her quickly before she went inside the room.

After the door was shut behind Asami, Lin turned and looked at Korra.

" _I need be able to face my family if I want to start one of my own?_ " She said with a raised eyebrow.

Korra laughed nervously and rubbed the back of her neck. "Asami and I talked about it and we want to start a family."

"And what exactly does that mean?" Lin asked as she raised the other eyebrow.

"We want to have a baby," Korra said with a light blush spreading across her face.

Lin smiled slowly and wrapped around her shoulders and pulled her into a side hug. She ruffled Korra's hair. "I'm happy for you; the two of you deserve some happiness after all the shit you've both been through. What made her decide to face Hiroshi? The man is insane."

"I know, but he's still her father. He's the only family she has. Her grandparents are gone and so is her mother. He parents were both only children and she has no siblings. So, he's it."

Lin nodded slowly. "I just hope this doesn't go wrong."

"Asami's strong. She can take whatever he throws at her, and even if she can't I'll carry her through it."

"You make a good point."

* * *

Asami flinched when she heard the door close behind her. So glanced around the cell. It looked more like a room on Air Temple Island than a prison cell. Her eyes locked on his figure. Hiroshi was staring out of the window and his back was facing her.

"Just leave whatever it is on the table." He said, keeping his back to her.

"Dad."

Hiroshi whirled around and his eyes locked on hers. His hair wasn't styled like she always remembered. He still had his trademark mustache. She remembered, as a little girl, she would climb up his lap and tug on it. He would laugh, swoop her up, and twirl her around. He was her best friend, until the day her world came crashing down all around her.

"Asami…" His hand shook and he moved it to adjust his glasses. "My little Asami…" He stepped forward slowly. He cupped her face with a hand; Asami placed hers over it and leaned into it. Her eyes slid shut when he pulled her into a tight hug. She wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in his shoulder.

"I've missed you, Dad."

"And I you." He whispered softly. "It's been too long."

"I know, five years." Asami felt the tears escape. "I've missed you so much."

"Why didn't you come before?" He asked stroking her hair.

Asami pulled out of his arms and stepped back.

"I couldn't face you. After what you did, I just couldn't face you." She said wiping the tears away. "Why? Why did you turn to hate?"

"Benders killed your mother. They took her away from us."

"No! A single bender killed her. He was a criminal. Not every bender is a criminal." Asami said struggling to keep the tears back when she saw the flash of anger on Hiroshi face.

"You would know all about that, wouldn't you? You made a mockery of our name when you married that  _Korra_." He seethed, venom practically dripping off of every word. "That firebender was bad enough, but this was too far Asami. You disgraced us more than you think I ever could. You disgraced your mother!"

Asami stood in place; she was stunned. His words were like a knife in her heart. She bit her lip and closed her eyes. She paused and remembered Korra's words.  _Asami Sato doesn't fear anything._ Korra was right. She has stared down other business executives in high risks meetings, she's faced death in ruthless battles, and conquered every challenge that's fallen in front of her. Asami opened her eyes and met her father's. She stepped forward dangerously.

"I have done no such thing. I didn't seek to harm innocent people in retribution for the actions of one person. Yes, that bastard took Mom away from us and I hope that the memory haunts him every day of his pathetic life, but I have  _not_  disgraced this family. That was you." Asami clenched her hands into fists and raised her voice. "Yes, I married Korra. I don't know what makes you angrier, that fact I married a bender or the fact I married a woman."

Hiroshi waved his hand dismissively. "I could care less than she's a woman, but she's not just any bender. She's the fucking Avatar! She is the embodiment of everything that is wrong with this world. Amon could have changed that!"

"Do you seriously not know?" Asami threw her hands up. "Amon was a liar. He was a fucking waterbender. He lied to all of you. He was Councilman Tarrlok's brother. He lied to all of you."

Hiroshi's eyes widened. "You're the one who is lying."

"No, I'm not. He was a monster and he made you into a monster."

"Amon was no such thing."

"Yes, he was. He was intent on destroying innocent lives and my father would have never stood for that."

"You have no idea what I would stand for." He said pointing accusingly at her.

"You know, maybe I don't. I am truly sorry that our relationship was ruined. On my wedding day, the only thing I wanted was for my father to standing there with me while I pledged myself to the person I love." Asami placed her hands on her hips. "I was alone and I hated you for it. I've spent the last five years hating you. I've spent the last five years running from this. I hate you and I love you. You were so blinded with hate that I lost my father and my best friend. I didn't betray you; you betrayed me. I stood for true equality. Benders and nonbenders deserve to coexist peacefully. I did what Mom would have done."

"How dare you slander her!"

"She believed in The Avatar! You know she did. She would always tell me about how Avatar Aang saved the world and she was excited to see what the new Avatar would bring. She believed in The Avatar, and I do too. I believe in her so much she captured my heart. I pledged my life to her and promised o love her like you loved Mom. I love and believe in her so much I want her to be the mother of my child."

Hiroshi stood still, eyes wide. He gaped at her. "What did you say?"

"I said I want her to be the mother of my child. That's why I'm here, Dad. Korra and I want to start a family. We want to have a baby." Asami said shaking her head. "I want my own family. Korra's family has been wonderful. They support and love both of us. Tonraq and Senna have been wonderful to me. They treat me like their own."

Hiroshi ran a hand through his hair, trying to process this new outburst of information.

"All I've wanted is to be on good terms with you. We can never change the past but can we move on? I want you to be able to see your grandchild. I want you to hold it and I want you to love it." Asami held her hand out to him. "Please, Dad, can we put the past behind us? You don't need to hate benders. Mom wouldn't have. Please. I've missed you, Dad. I love you."

Hiroshi stared at Asami's outstretched hand. His moved his hand to hers but paused.

"Are you sure about this? A child is a lot of work. What about the company?"

"Dad, we both know damn well that the company is just fine. I worked my ass off to make sure it stayed that way. Korra and I have been married for two years and together for five. I know she's the love of my life. I'm sure about this." Asami said softly, her eyes meeting his.

He nodded slowly. "It will take me some time to work through things, but you've made good points. I've been so miserable, Asami. I've missed out on so much." He placed his hand in hers. "We can never erase the past, but I can be present in the future. Your mother would want me to let go. I'm sorry for everything. Please, forgive me."

Asami wrapped her arms around him. "Of course I forgive you. I've missed you."

"I've missed you too. I need to work out my issues, but you have your mother's judgment. Which, as we can see was far better than mine. However, if you trust and love her, Korra will be a good mother." He whispered as he held her close.

"Thank you. I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

Asami stepped out of the room and met Korra's worried, but expectant, eyes. "How did it go?"

"Actually, I think it went well." Asami smiled.

Lin and Korra looked at each other and looked at her. Asami chuckled and shook her head.

"Come on, I'll fill you both in on the way downstairs."

* * *

"Well, I'll be damned." Lin said shaking her head. "I never figured Hiroshi to be the repentant type."

Korra crossed her arms. "I can honestly say I'm stunned."

Asami smiled and rested a hip against Lin's desk. "I'm glad. I want him to be present in our child's life. I know he'll still be in prison for quite a while, but I want to be able to bring the baby to see him. As the baby grows we can use this to help teach them right from wrong. That true equality is everyone living together in harmony. Nonbenders can be just as powerful as benders. Look at me, I'm the most powerful businesswoman in Republic City and I'm not a bender." She winked at Lin. "Plus, this will teach them that actions have consequences and the Chief Lin Beifong is a bad ass who isn't to be crossed."

Lin threw her head back and laughed. "You're damn right! I'll keep your kid in line. They won't get away with half the shit this one did." She said punching Korra in the arm. Korra rubbed her arm and made a face at Lin.

Asami smiled and pulled Korra in for a hug. Korra chuckled and grabbed Lin. Asami outright laughed as she hugged both women. Lin sighed and wrapped her arms around them. Asami pulled back and looked at both of them.

"Korra, thank you for supporting me. Lin, thank you for doing this. I know how you feel about him." Asami said.

Lin waved he hand dismissively. "If the man can change, then in a way my job is done. Prison is not just about punishment, but rehabilitation. Even if it was through you, I'd like to think he's in an environment where change can happen. It may be idealistic, but that's what I like to think."

Korra gasped dramatically. " _Spirits_! I think our esteemed Chief Beifong has feelings!" She exclaimed.

Asami swatted at her arm and Lin raised her middle finger in Korra's face.

"Lin, I think what you just said is absolutely right. Without this, I don't think I would have been able to get through to him." She placed a hand on Lin's shoulder. "Thank you for making this happened. I know we just kind of dropped in."

"Korra explained everything while we waited. There's no need to thank me." Lin said smiling.

Asami shook her head. "Lin Beifong, there is always a reason to thank you. I've always believed you're Republic City's most underrated citizen. If you ever need anything, you just let me know."

Lin smiled; she placed a hand over Asami's and squeezed it supportively. She looked to Korra and then to Asami. "I wish you both the best of luck. If you need anything, you let  _me_  know. I'll show you both out."

* * *

"I just can't believe it. I know he's your father, but can you really believe he's changed?" Korra asked cautiously while getting into the passenger's seat.

"I'd like to believe it, but in the back of my mind I'm still weary." Asami buckled her seatbelt. "He looked like he wanted to faint when I brought up Mom. I think he spent so long wanting to avenge her that he forgot what she would have wanted. She believed in The Avatar. She had fond memories of Avatar Aang and that firebender was brought to justice. He's rotting in prison somewhere. It's not that we were denied justice; I just think he didn't know how to cope. Losing Mom was devastating for him. For both of us."

Korra leaned back in her seat and placed a hand on Asami's thigh. Asami placed her hand over Korra's and squeezed gently.

"Now that I'm in a similar situation I can see why he would react the way he did, but that doesn't excuse anything," Asami said quietly.

Korra looked her inquisitively. "What do you mean?"

Asami laced her fingers with Korra's and looked at her. "If anything happened to you I don't know what I would do or how I would act."

"I know that feeling," Korra said with a gentle smile. "I love you, Asami. I'm glad this seems to have had a favorable outcome. I can tell the weight of the world has been lifted off of your shoulders."

Asami nodded. She leaned over and captured Korra's lip with her own. She pulled away slightly. "How about lunch at Narrok's? My treat."

"It's always your treat. You have the money in this relationship." Korra said with a chuckle. "Narrok's sounds good."

Asami smiled and gave Korra another quick kiss before turning the Satomobile on.

"I got so used to water tribe food that I know I'll go into withdrawal without it," Asami said as she pulled into the street. "It's surely authentic but doesn't hold the candle to Senna's food."

"My mom is a fantastic cook."

"That she is. You're not too bad either. Well, as long as you stick to water tribe food. Anything else you should leave to me."

Asami chuckled when she heard Korra give a disapproving noise.

"I'm sorry we can't all be graceful, smart, sexy, rich, fashionable, and business savvy as you," Korra said crossing her arms. Asami saw this and smiled to herself. She always thought Korra looked so cute when she was pouting.

"Hm, you forgot lucky."

"Lucky? Why lucky?"

"I'm lucky because I was able to get the chance to spend the rest of my life with you."

Korra groaned and turned away. Asami chuckled she knew Korra was blushing. She heard Korra mumbled something under her breath.

"What was that?"

Korra mumbled it again, just as indistinctly as the first time.

"One more time, love."

"I said that I'm the lucky one!" Korra shouted while turning to look at Asami, a deep blush on her face.

Asami smiled and winked at her, Korra's blush deepened.

"Would you stop that? You know I blush easily."

"To be honest, love, you started it."

"Well, now I'm finishing it."

"Aw, but I like it when we get to banter like this," Asami said with a mock whine.

Korra sighed and slumped her shoulders. "You know that you have me on a leash, don't you?"

"Do I now?"

"I think Bolin called it being 'whipped.'"

Asami laughed outright. "Yes, yes I do." She braked at the stoplight and turned to look at her with a cocked eyebrow. "Now, maybe we should revisit this leash conversation."

Korra's eyes bugged. "Damn it, Asami!"

"What? It could be fun."

"For you, maybe."

Asami smiled brightly while she proceeded through the stoplight. She really did love the flirty banter she and Korra had. They didn't get the chance to have it much because they were both so busy. Asami gripped the steering wheel.  _Maybe I should make some time for us, before the baby._ Her heart jumped.  _Before the baby. Yeah, I like the sound of that._

"What are you smiling about? My blushing?"

"I was thinking that I think maybe I should take some time off before the baby, so that way we have some time together. It's just a nice thought. You know the whole,  _before the baby_  thing." Asami said with a slight blush.

"Mm, that sounds good to me."

Asami pulled into one of the parking spaces on the street in front of Narrok's. She shut off the Satomobile and looked at Korra.

"So, when exactly are we going to do this and a better question is how?" Asami said. "We're both women so traditional methods won't exactly work."

"Well, I have something I've been looking into for quite some time," Korra said taking off her seatbelt.

" _Quite some time?_ " Asami said with raised eyebrows.

Korra grinned sheepishly and Asami studied her carefully.

"Just how long have you been wanting to do this?" She asked with narrowed eyes.

"A couple of months. When I was at the Southern Air Temple with Tenzin this last time I was wandering through and I found some interesting writings." Korra said. "It had a few specific rituals for this exact situation. I told my mom about it."

"So, that's what started all of this." Asami nodded. "Are you going to share these  _rituals_?"

"Maybe not in a parking space in front of Narrok's while the top of the Satomobile is down." Korra laughed.

"You make a good point." Asami said opening her door. "Let's go in. I'm starving."


	4. Chapter 4

Korra smiled politely when the waiter set the two bowls of noodles down. Asami eyed her noodles hungrily and Korra raised her eyebrow.

"You may get more satisfaction is you actually eat it."

Asami rolled her eyes and poked Korra with a chopstick. "Hush." Her eyes rolled back in pleasure as she took her first bite. Korra simply smiled and shook her head.  _Asami is just too damn cute. I love all the little faces she makes._

Asami took a sip of her tea and looked at her wife expectantly. "Well? Going to tell me how these  _rituals_ work?"

Korra cleared her throat. "There are a few different ones I saw before Tenzin spooked me." She said twirling a chopstick in her fingers. "Admittedly they sound pretty intense. They were all developed by past Avatars, turns out I'm not the only lady-loving Avatar."

Asami chuckled and urged her to continue with a wave of her hand.

"The first one involves me going into the Avatar state and seeking out past connections." She said dryly.

Asami pursed her lips and placed a hand over Korra's. Korra had only been able to recover a small number of her past reincarnations. Asami frowned when she thought about all the nights she held a sobbing Korra in her arms. Sobbing because she felt like a failure. Sobbing because she felt like she had allowed the essence of history itself to be destroyed.

"Korra, you've recovered Kuruk, Yangchen, and countless others.."

Korra snorted. "Only several thousand left to go."

Asami sighed. "It's amazing you've even been able to do this. No Avatar has had to do anything like this before. You're flying blind, but you're not flying alone. I'll help any way I can."

Korra smiled. "I know. You've never let me be alone."

"And I never will." Asami took back her hand and picked up her chopsticks. "That being the case don't try and divorce me or it'll get ugly."

Korra chuckled. "I wouldn't be talking about having children if I was going to." She brushed a stray hair out of her face. "Anyway, another method involves us both crossing over into the Spirit World and seek the 'creation'."

" _Creation_?"

"I'm not sure. It's just what was written."

"Anything others?"

"Yeah, we cross over into the Spirit World and go to ' _Crossing_ ' and seek ' _Renewal_ '."

"What does any of that mean?"

Korra shrugged and took a sip of her tea. "I have no idea. I'm exactly the most spiritual Avatar."

"Do you still want to go through with it? We could just adopt." Asami suggested before brings noodles to her mouth.

Korra nodded. "There is that. I'd still like for us to try. I'm being greedy and want a baby with you."

"You do realize some people are going to have a problem with this."

"I'm well aware. I'm ready for the whole 'how are two women even going to do this' thing to come around." Korra said with a humorless smile.

Asami smiled softly. "It's a nice thought though. Even if these  _rituals_  don't work, I want us to adopt. Now I have children on the brain."

Korra grinned and placed a hand over Asami's. "We'll have a family soon enough. I promise."

Asami smiled sweetly. She picked up her chopsticks and pointed to Korra's noodle soup. "Eat up before it gets cold."

* * *

"So, it looks like no matter what we decide to do we have to go to the spirit world?"

"Yes. I can't go commune with past Avatars because I don't know which female Avatars would have done this and the reincarnations I do have may try to point me further back." Korra huffed as she buckled her seatbelt. "Fucking Unalaq."

"Korra…"

"Right, right. May he rest in peace." Korra sighed. "I'm sorry. It's just a frustrating situation. I've been going almost constantly over the last five years to try and recover my past lives. If I could just complete this last cycle."

"Kiyoshi, Roku, Aang, and You?" Asami asked reapplying her lipstick in the mirror.

She glanced at Asami with an annoyed look. "Have we really had this conversation so much you can do your makeup while we're talking?" Korra asked dryly.

"What are you talking about? I'm listening. I always listen." Asami glared at her.

Korra snapped. "No, you don't. You either brush me off because you have 'paperwork' or 'meetings' and when it's not that you're in your little workshop downstairs in the garage doing Spirits know what."

"Where the hell is this coming from Korra? I'm busy. You know that, there has never been a time after my father's imprisonment when I haven't been busy."

"Yes, I know. You brought paperwork on our honeymoon."

"I had a shipment going out that following week." Asami moved over to look at Korra in the face. "Tell me what this is really about."

"…"

"Korra!"

Korra crossed her arms. "Is there someone else?"

Asami looked like she had been slapped. Korra bit her lip and looked away. "You've been so distant as of late. I know this marriage could never end because it would be a public relations nightmare, but it's just been the fear eating at the back of my mind." She sighed. "That's why I've been pushing this baby thing. I want you to stay. I love you."

She slowly turned her head to see Asami. Her eyes and face were blank. She closed her eyes and opened them, this time they were full of rage. Korra shifted back.

"I don't know if you're unnecessarily insecure or just profoundly fucking stupid. How dare you even insinuate that I look at another woman. After everything, I have been through for you. After everything, I gave up for you. Korra, I love you. Just you. There is no one else and there never will be. What about all those romantic words we just shared in the restaurant?" She cupped Korra's face with a hand. "I want a baby with you because I love and cherish you. There is no other reason for that. You're you. That's why I love you."

Korra pulled away from Asami's hand. "I'm nothing. I'm just a blank slate that Raava uses. The Avatars aren't individuals, Asami."

Asami pulled her hand away. "That's a lie and you fucking know it." Korra tried to speak, but she held up a hand. "Look at Aang. Was he a blank slate? He had Tenzin, Kya, and Bumi. What about Jinora, Ikki, and Meelo? Or Katara, Sokka, Toph, or Zuko? Did a blank slate touch that many lives?"

"No."

"Then you are no different. Would I fall in love and dedicate my life to a blank slate? Would I so badly want a child with a blank slate?"

"No."

"Do you seriously think I'm seeing someone else?"

"No."

"Unnecessarily insecure or profoundly stupid?"

"Both."

Asami buckled her seatbelt. "You may be The Avatar, but I'm your wife. I'll always win."

"Master Katara teach you that one?"

"Yes, she did."

Korra laughed. She squeezed Asami's thigh. "Asami, sweetie, I'm really sorry. I just feel so lost right now."

Asami started up the Satomobile and pulled into the street.

"Well, we'll see if I can't cheer you up."

Korra mock gasped. "Asami Sato, what kind of a woman do you think I am?"

Asami rolled her eyes. "That is  _not_  what I was talking about, but we can do that anyway if you'd like."

"I wouldn't say no." Korra said slyly.

Asami smiled. "Why don't I take you somewhere special?"

* * *

"Asami…we haven't been here in ages." Korra said breathing in the salty ocean air.

Asami smiled, watching Korra inhale deeply. She had driven them to edge of Republic City to the ledge that overlooked the vastness of the ocean. This spot meant everything to them. It's the spot where they confessed their love. Korra turned to Asami and wrapped her arms around her waist, pulling her close. Asami sighed contently and wrapped her arms Korra's shoulders.

The two women stood there for a long while just holding each other. Korra buried her face into Asami's shoulder and she pressed a kiss to Korra's head. She took Korra's chin between her thumb and index finger and tilted her head up.

"I love you, Korra. I love you with everything that I am and I don't want anyone but you." Asami whispered before kiss her deeply.

Korra grabbed her wife's hips and pulled her close. Asami moaned into their kiss and tangled her finger in Korra's hair. She pulled back and looked down at her.

"Let's go home. I want to make love to you."

* * *

"That was wonderful." Asami stretched, draping an arm over a naked Korra.

"Always is." Korra nuzzled her face into Asami's hair.

She rested her head on Korra's shoulder and sighed contently. Asami's hand traced a path up and down Korra's abdomen. Korra smiled and tucked a stray hair behind Asami's ear. She rested her head against Asami's, relishing in Asami's movements.

"You know I love it when you do that." Korra purred.

Asami let out a throaty chuckle. "Why do you think I'm doing it?" Korra pushed Asami on her back and began to kiss her neck lightly. She parted her legs making room for Korra, who settled between them. Asami gripped Korra's hips and pulled her forward in a rocking motion. She smiled against Asami's neck and continued the rocking. Asami ran her hands up and down Korra's sides and left out a soft moan when Korra started nipping. One of her hands found its way to Asami's breast, teasing her nipple with her thumb. Asami pulled Korra's head to hers and kissed her passionately. Korra pulled back and Asami kissed her jawline.

In one swift motion, she flipped Korra on her back and kissed a soft trail down Korra's abdomen. She glanced up at Korra with a cocked eyebrow and a devilish grin. Korra shivered at the love and desire in her wife's eyes. Asami pushed her thighs apart. Korra cried out when Asami's tongue moved through her wetness. She tangled her hands in Asami's hair and arched her back.

Just as Asami slipped two fingers inside Korra, the phone at the bedside rang. Asami propped herself up and looked at Korra who placed her hands over her face and groaned.

"It's ok, go ahead and answer it."

Asami flashed her an apologetic smile when she picked up the receiver. "Asami Sato."

Korra sighed and rolled out of bed, she reached for her robe and slipped it on. Asami frowned when she heard Korra's frustrated sigh as she padded into the bathroom. She narrowed her eyes when she heard the shower turn on; she knew exactly what Korra was going to do.  _Hell no, that's my job._

"Listen, Xiao, I'm going to need you to handle things for a while," Asami said interrupting the babbling man on the other end. "I'm taking some time off."

"M-ma'am, we have m-multiple meetings with very influential people coming up…" He sputtered.

"I am more than confident that you can handle it," Asami said glancing at the bathroom door. "I'm going to be honest and what I saw does  _not_  go public, if it does you're out of a job. I'm taking time off to spend with Korra, we're thinking about children and I will not be absent minded in such a decision."

"Ch-children?"

"Yes. I have faith in you, Xiao. You're my trusted assistant. I know you can handle whatever comes up and any decision you make is on my behalf. Do you understand?"

"Yes, ma'am, thank you, ma'am. I'm honored you have such faith in me." He said softly.

"You wouldn't be my right-hand man if I didn't. So, good luck and please give me a call every so often for an update."

"I'll have one typed up every week and I'll deliver it personally."

Asami was beginning to get frustrated. She wanted this call over. "Good, have a good day, Xiao." She said dismissively, still staring at the bathroom door. She swore she could hear Korra's heavy breathing.

"You too. Miss Sato?"

"What?"

"Congratulations. You and Korra will make wonderful parents." He said softly.

Asami smiled, she knew he meant those words. "Thank you. It really means a lot. Have fun running things. Goodbye."

"Goodbye, Miss Sato."

She slammed down the receiver and rushed to the bathroom, not even bothering to cover herself. She opened the door and heard Korra moaning softly, stroking herself. She pulled the shower door open and Korra looked up startled.

"Asami…"

She held a finger to her lips and pulled Korra's hand from between her legs. She pushed her forcefully against the shower wall and her hands began to tease her wife's nipple. She moved to Korra's ear, a hot tongue flicking in and out.

"This is  _my_  job." She growled. Korra moaned and her hands went to Asami's shoulders, nail digging in. A moment later she felt Asami plunge deep inside her. She cried out as Asami began moving in and out of her. The taller woman crushed Korra's lips with her own.

Asami smiled inwardly when she felt Korra's familiar trembling when she was close to release. She pulled away and locked eyes with Korra who bucked her hips wildly when her orgasm hit. She screamed out and Asami stroked slower, urging out the rest of her release. Korra slumped in her arms and let out a shaky breath.

Asami grinned and moved them under the shower's warm spray, letting it wash over both of them. Korra brought her eyes to Asami's and smiled.

"Thank you, love. I'd be lying if I said I didn't want you to finish the job." She said with a chuckle.

Asami smirked and kissed Korra possessively. "Remember, this is  _my_  job."

Korra nodded and slipped her arms around Asami's waist.

"It was Xiao who called."

"I figured as much."

"I told him that I was taking time off and that he'd have to handle things."

Korra raised her eyebrows at Asami. "Wow, really?"

"Yes, my love. I'm on leave for as long as I'd like."

Korra's face broke out in a bright smile. "I think I owe you a reward," Korra whispered as she slid to her knees.

Asami smiled and bit her lip.

* * *

Korra handed Asami a cup of tea and settled next to her on the couch. Asami pressed a loving kiss on her forehead. They snuggled against each other, clad only in their robes. These were the moments they loved the most.

Asami reached over and turned down the volume on the radio. "So, how do you think we should go about this?" She asked taking a slow sip. She nodded to herself. Korra's tea brewing ability had definitely improved over the years. "Should we seek  _Creation_  or  _Renewal_?"

Korra stroked her chin. "I'm not sure."

"And these are techniques for female Avatars and their female partners?"

"Yes, the Air Nomads have no predisposition as what love should be so they're open to these kinds of things. I think that's why it was recorded." She said, absently stroking Asami's exposed thigh. "Maybe it's something we should meditate on."

"We?"

"Yes, we have a strong spiritual bond. I can feel it. I'm sure we'll be able to link our spirits and conscious minds."

"To see which one we are meant for?"

"Exactly."

Asami had to admit; she had never been a very spiritual person before her relationship with Korra. It wasn't that she didn't believe; she had just never given it much thought. She agreed that they shared a strong spiritual bond; she felt it in close or intimate moments. She laced her fingers with Korra's and leaned into her.

"I feel that we don't have a choice but that we're meant for one in particular." She said softly.

Korra nodded. "I agree. Like I said, it's something we should meditate on. We could even…no, never mind."

Asami met her eyes. "What?" Korra shook her head. "Tell me."

"We…we could visit your mother in the Spirit World and she what she thinks," Korra whispered.

Asami smiled and kissed her cheek lovingly. "I think it's a wonderful idea. We haven't been to see her since our wedding announcement." Asami smiled wistfully. "I miss her."

"I know you do, but the portals are open and we can see her easily."

Asami nodded and sipped her tea. "We'll figure this out. We always do."

Korra smiled bright and sipped her own tea.

"You better believe it. We're unstoppable, Asami." Korra said triumphantly.

Asami leaned in and kissed Korra softly.


	5. Chapter 5

Asami gazed out over the water as the ship moved smoothly south. Korra leaned over and rested her head on her shoulder. "Are we really doing this?"

"What? We were in Republic City for two weeks and now we're going back down south?" Asami asked kissing the top of Korra's head.

"Exactly."

"Korra, I'm excited for this. Why, do you think we're moving too fast?"

Korra chuckled softly, lifting her head. "Not at all. I wish we would have done this sooner, but I'll admit I don't think we would have been ready."

Asami nodded in agreement. "I think you're right. Now is the perfect time. We're comfortable in our professional lives, our financial situation, and our marriage."

Korra laughed outright. "Has our financial situation ever been in a dire state?" Asami rolled her eyes and bumped Korra with her hip.

"Oh hush."

"No. No. I know what you mean. The company is in great shape and you're comfortable with taking time away from the company to raise a child with me."

She smiled at Korra and sighed in contentment.

Now really was the perfect time. Her mind drifted back over the past several years. The Equalits. Unalaq. Even their little 'competition' over Mako. She chuckled at that thought. If only they knew then what they knew now.

She studied Korra's face. Her wife's were fixed on the water. Asami smiled, Korra always seemed most at peace when they were on the water. Avatar or not, she knew that at Korra's very core she was still just a waterbender. She reached out and brushed stray hairs out of her love's face. Korra took Asami's hand and kissed it tenderly. Asami turned and pulled Korra into her arms. They simply held each other.

Yes, they were ready for this.

* * *

"Are you sure they'll be here on time? The waves looked a little rough." Tonraq said taking a sip of his tea.

Senna refilled his cup and kissed him lovingly on the forehead. "The girls will be fine and they'll be here soon."

Jinora smiled and set her book down. "I'm so excited they've decided to do this. They deserve a nice family." She looked over to Tenzin. "Do you think the rituals will work?"

Tonraq raised his eyebrows. "Rituals?"

Tenzin nodded at Tonraq. "The last time we were visiting the Southern Air Temple, I caught Korra looking at The Soul Rituals."

Meelo shot up from under the table. "What are those?"

Pema shook her head and pulled him out from underneath the table. Tonraq chuckled and Senna rolled her eyes. Tenzin cleared his throat.

"The Soul Rituals were developed by previous female Avatars, those who wished to have children of their own…without a husband. There are three distinct methods. Since Korra still hasn't recovered past connections, the foremost method is out of the question. The other two involve the two of them traveling to the Spirit World and undergoing intense spiritual meditation and doing…well…activities."

"What kind of activities?" Meelo shouted out. "Like a game or something?"

Tenzin's face flushed. "Um, adult activities."

Senna threw her hands up. "Please go no further. I think the adults in the room understand and I'm sure we don't want details."

Jinora's eyes grew wide. "Activities…oh dear."

Tenzin's face grew bright red at the realization that his daughter understood that concept. Tonraq buried his face in his hands and Senna groaned. Ikki looked around.

"Hey! Someone tell me what's going on?"

"No!" A chorus of voices rang out. She crossed her arms and pouted.

"Mama! I'm hungry." Rohan said tugging on Pema's dress.

Pema smiled and scooped up the boy. She pecked him on the nose. "Well, then we'll see if Aunt Senna will be nice enough to share some soup with us."

Senna smiled and motioned for Pema and Rohan to follow her into the kitchen. "If anyone else if hungry, you'd better come with."

Jinora, Ikki, and Meelo scampered behind Pema. Tonraq and Tenzin sat quietly.

"Tenzin, I need you to be honest with me." He said quietly. "Do you think my daughter can do this? In the letter we got from her this last time, all she wrote about was how much she and Asami wanted a child. I do believe they're ready, but I know they'll be heartbroken if it doesn't work."

"I hate to admit this, but I'm not well versed in these rituals." Tenzin sipped his tea thoughtfully. "I believe in Korra's abilities, but I think there is more to it than that. I'm not worried about Asami's determination. We both know that Asami is a powerhouse, but I don't know if she has the ability to calm her mind. I wish I could say more, but no one really knows anything about these rituals. Understandably, there were only performed a few times and we don't have records of if it even worked or not. They still have options if it doesn't, but I know it will destroy both of them if they can't have one of their own."

"If anything I fear what the reactions will be. The Southern Tribe has always accepted same-sex relationships. Since we're independent we've been able to expand the laws that the Northern Tribe didn't have. I know the Air Nomads are accepting of all forms of love." Tonraq said running a hand through his hair. "Its just public opinion in Republic City will be. The marriage was controversial enough, but a child…I'm worried Tenzin. People bad mouthing my daughters and grandchild is probably not valid grounds for war."

"Daughters?"

"Senna and I see Asami as our daughter," Tonraq said with a smile lighting up his face.

Tenzin smiled. He would never admit it out loud but considered the two women as close members of his family. "I doubt it will have much of an impact on Future Industries. Asami has all but cornered the industrial market. If anything I'm worried about the president interfering with Future Industries."

Tonraq furrowed his eyebrows. "What?"

Tenzin crossed his arms. "Many in the city are accusing Asami of an unfair monopoly. I've heard murmurings of the president will restrict her abilities to do business."

"How does she have an unfair monopoly?"

"She made millions after the war by helping to rebuild the South. Her competitors don't care how ethical she is in her dealings, they want her out of the game."

"They could use this child to attempt to harm her publically," Tonraq said through gritted teeth.

Tenzin laid a hand on Tonraq's shoulder. "We won't let them."

* * *

"Tenzin!" Korra called out embracing the man. "What are you doing here?"

"You parents told us and we wanted to be here to support you." Tenzin shifted. "And maybe I could offer some form of guidance. Limited guidance."

"I'll appreciate limited guidance," Korra said with a nervous chuckle.

Asami smiled as she stepped inside, setting down her bags. Tenzin moved to her and hugged her. Tonraq took their bags and kissed each one on the forehead. Senna quickly ushered them to the table.

"You girls must be starving."

"Mom, you always think we're starving," Korra said hugging her mother tenderly.

"Speak for yourself, sweetie, I am," Asami said poking Korra's said playfully.

She moved around her wife and positioned herself at the table, intercepting a hug from both Jinora and Ikki. She looked up at Meelo who just smiled bashfully at her. Asami winked playfully and he giggled.

A slow smile spread on Korra's face as she watched Asami. Rohan had seated himself in her lap and was playfully tugging on her hair. She captured his hands and started to tickle him. Korra made her way to Asami who looked up and smiled. Korra sat down next to her and ruffled Rohan's hair. He crawled into Korra's lap to escape Asami's tickling. She wrapped her arms around Korra's shoulder and pulled her in close. Korra smiled and rested her head on Asami's shoulder as Rohan snuggled into her.

"I want this, Korra," Asami whispered softly, so soft she wasn't sure Korra heard.

"I so want this," Korra whispered pressing a kiss on Asami's cheek.

Asami tilted her head and kissed Korra tenderly. Ikki groaned and the women laughed.

Pema entered the main room and smiled at the sight of the would-be family in front of her. "As much as I love you two girls, you can't have my son."

Asami and Korra chuckled. "Sorry, I guess we just got caught up," Asami said stroking Rohan's hair.

"I want you two to get caught up. You'll make wonderful parents. I'm not letting you have my son because you'll have a child of your own." Pema said with a sly grin.

"We can only hope," Korra said softly.

Tonraq put his hand on her shoulder. "You will."

* * *

"So, what are your plans?" Senna asked refilling Asami's teacup.

Asami picked it up and took a thoughtful sip. Korra crossed her arms. "We're not sure yet. We're heading to the Spirit World first thing tomorrow to see Asami's mother."

"Our next step will be based on that," Asami said. "Not saying that my mother's opinion will define the decision, but we're going to ask her to help us search for what method we're meant for."

"Asami and I believe that we're meant for one in particular," Korra said taking Asami's hand.

Tenzin folded his hands on the table. "You realize that whatever path is laid out it's going to be extremely intense. The two of you are going to be interacting with the very essence of a soul."

Asami nodded. "We're aware. Korra has even had me start meditating in an attempt to prepare me. I'll admit I'm not very good at the whole clearing your mind thing."

"It's a miracle you can even sleep at night," Tonraq said with a laugh.

"Believe me, it's difficult at times. Particularly when Korra is away. She's really the only thing that's even remotely able to calm my mind."

Korra blushed and Senna smiled at her. "Oh sweetie, it's a good thing."

"Will you want me to travel with you to the Spirit Portal?" Tenzin asked.

Korra shook her head. "No, we have no idea how long we're going to be there."

Asami cleared her throat. "Since we're leaving first thing, we should probably get some rest. It's getting late."

* * *

"Are you ready for this?" Korra asked while watching Asami take off her makeup.

Asami sighed. "I want to say yes, but I'm nervous as hell."

Korra moved behind her and wrapped her arms around Asami's waist. She rested her chin on Asami's shoulder. Asami leaned her head back and settled into her wife's embrace.

"I'm nervous too, but we're ready. I felt something when we were playing with Rohan and I know you did too."

"I did and it's a feeling I want forever," Asami said softly. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "I'm ready.  _We're_  ready."

Korra's face broke out into a massive grin. "You're damn right we are."

Asami turned in Korra's arms and kissed her deeply. "I love you so much. More than you will ever know. I was so lost and then we were brought together. You know, everyone has this idea that The Avatar is some all-powerful being that is the answer to all of humanities problems, but I don't think they realize that under the surface The Avatar is just a person like the rest of us. A person with hopes, dreams, fears, and all other aspects of the human experience," Asami brushed Korra's loose hair away from her face. "The Avatar is just a person trying to do the best they can with the time they have and they can't do it alone. I'm sure some have, but most people crave love and family. That's what we're getting Korra. You have someone who loves you fiercely and we're turning our partnership into a family. I thank the Spirits for every day because I have you."

Korra bit her lip as her eyes filled with tears. Her heart clutched in her chest and she buried her face into the crook of Asami's neck. Asami smiled softly and stroked Korra's hair. Korra pulled back and took her wife's face in her hands.

"What can I say to you that didn't already say to me?" Korra whispered softly. "Asami, I…I love you so much. You're simply everything to me. You've been there and picked me up every time I've fallen down. You've been my confidant and my best friend. No one knows me like you. I love you."

She brought Asami into a fierce kiss. They pulled away and Asami kiss Korra's forehead.

"Let me finish taking my makeup off then we can go to bed." Asami turned back to the sink. "I'm sure I looked highly attractive in our heartfelt moment with half of my face still covered in makeup."

"Sweetheart, you're beautiful no matter what. You know how I feel about you and makeup."

Asami chuckled. "I've told you repeatedly that I wear it for myself."

"I know. I know." Korra said throwing her hands up.

She finished wiping her face down and patted it dry. She turned and pecked Korra on the nose. "At least I've stopped putting it on when it's just the two of us."

"True. Now come on, I want to fall asleep in your arms."

Asami winked at Korra and swept the younger up in her arms. "Shall I carry you, my love?"

Korra rolled her eyes and let Asami whisk her away.

* * *

"Do you girls have everything?" Senna asked stroking Korra's cheek.

She rolled her eyes at her mother. "For the last time Mom, we have everything we're going to need. We're nervous, but we're ready and no we're not having second thoughts."

Asami chuckled and placed a hand on Senna's shoulder. "We'll be fine. We're going to see my mom and then we're going to try and handle things while we're there."

Senna nodded and wiped a stray tear away. Tonraq wrapped an arm around Senna's shoulders and pulled her in close. "We wish you both the best of luck. Just be sure to come back with the good news."

"Dad, we're not even sure how we'll even know if it even works."

Pema chuckled. "In a few months you will."

Korra groaned and Asami laughed heartily. Tenzin shifted nervously.

"Have the two of you decided which one will carry the child?" He asked softly. "Because I'm sure a pregnant Avatar may not be in the best interest of the people."

Korra's cleared her throat. "Um, Tenzin. Can we not?"

A small blush played across Tenzin's face and he stepped behind Pema. Tonraq and Senna chuckled.

"You girls just remember how much we love you," Tonraq said taking both of them in his arms. "No matter what happens, we're still a family."

Korra pushed away while she blushed. "Alright, enough with the mushy stuff. Asami, you ready?"

"Yes, my love."

"Then let's head out."

* * *

Asami lifted her goggles off of her face when she turned off the snowmobile and ran a hand through her hair. She sighed and stared into the Spirit Portal.  _We're actually here. We're actually doing this and we're ready._

"What are you thinking?" Korra asked hoisting a bag onto her shoulder.

"That we're here and we're ready," Asami said kissing Korra on the cheek. "I wonder what my mom will say."

"Well, we'll find out."

Korra offered her hand out and Asami took it with a warm smile. She tugged Korra closer and kissed her softly. They pulled back and smiled.

"Shall we?" Asami asked softly.

"We shall."

They walked through the Spirit Portal hand in hand.


	6. Chapter 6

The women stepped through the wall of light and smiled at the majesty of the Spirit World. Asami squeezed Korra's hand softly before letting go of it. She looked around at the spirits dancing across the landscape.

She always felt slightly out of place in the Spirit World. She was never very spiritual and being married to The Avatar didn't really change that. She had nothing against it; she just never really had time to give it much thought. Future Industries kept her extremely busy.

Asami had come to the sad realization that she often chose her work over her marriage and even her own mental state of mind. It had proven a problem more than once. She had spoken to Tenzin on one occasion about her spiritual side, but it proved a fruitless endeavor for her.

She glanced over at Korra and smiled at the look of childlike wonder on her face. Korra always had that expression when she stopped to admire the beauty of the world around them.  _How could I possibly be more concerned with my business than her? She really is everything to me._

Korra looked at Asami and cupped her face with a hand. "What are you thinking about, love?" She asked quietly.

The taller woman leaned into Korra's hand and smiled. "Just that it's a good thing that I'm going to reevaluate my life choices." She took Korra's hand in hers and kissed it tenderly. "My business is important, but I'm not going to spend my life behind a desk. I want to spend my days with my wife and child."

"Are you saying you're given up the company?"

Asami shook her head. "Spirits, no. I am saying that my family should be my life, not my company. I'm not going to put the company first anymore. I'm sorry that I have been."

"Asami, stop. Future Industries is important to you. Sure, there have been days where I've felt kind of ignored, but I know if I ever seriously asked you to you'd give it all up." Korra said softly. "Not that I would though."

The nonbender chuckled. "I would certainly hope not." She turned and looked across the rolling pastures of the Spirit World. "I'm glad we're able to talk this stuff out, we used to just yell at each other a lot."

"Yeah, I remember that. It sucked." Korra said with a small chuckle. "Glad we've moved past that."

Asami leaned over and kissed Korra softly on the lips. She let them linger for a moment. "Let's go see my mother."

* * *

The women strolled trough a green pasture toward a vine-covered pagoda. They stopped at the base of the moss covered stone steps. A gentle breeze engulfed them and Korra leaned into Asami. "Your mom loves this place." She whispered. Asami nodded and closed her eyes letting the breeze calm her nerves.

Korra looked up at Asami's now peaceful face. She was aware that Asami had been struggling with everything. She was relieved that Asami had realized the company had taken over her life. She would never admit to her that it bothered her more than she let on, but she had a feeling Asami knew. Asami could read her like a book.

"Asami, I love you."

She opened her eyes and looked at Korra. A slight blush danced across her features when she saw the sheer love and admiration in her lover's eyes. She always got a bit flustered when Korra looked at her like that. Her eyes hid nothing. Asami leaned down and kissed her deeply.

"I love you too, Korra." She whispered softly. "Let's go."

They began their climb up the stairs. Korra let out a groan. "I've hated how steep these are."

Asami chuckled and shoved Korra playfully. Her eyes widened when she looked up and saw a small child hoping from stair to stair. Asami grasped Korra's arm and motioned for her to look. Korra inhaled sharply, the child stopped and turned to face them. The child flashed a dazzling grin and waved excitedly.

A strong breeze came through the pasture and the child was gone. Korra turned to Asami with wide eyes. "What was that?"

"I have no idea. I really don't."

"The kid had my complexion and eyes, but she looks like you," Korra whispered bewilderedly.

"Korra, I think the Spirit World knows why we're here," Asami said softly.

The Avatar brushed away a solitary tear. "I'm really hoping that was a look into our future."

"Me too."

"Come on, girls! I just put some tea on," A voice called out.

The women looked up to see Wei Sato staring down at them with a smile firmly in place. A childlike grin crossed Asami's face. "Mom!" She called out before running up the stairs. Wei held her arms open and Asami ran straight into them. Korra laughed and trotted up the stairs.

Wei held her daughter close and stroked her hair. "I've missed you so much, sweetie," Wei whispered to her daughter. She glanced up and smiled when she saw Korra reach the top. She pulled away from Asami and moved to Korra. "Korra, dear, I've missed you as well." She kissed Korra's forehead and hugged her.

Korra smiled when Wei pulled away. Asami moved to Korra and laced her fingers in Korra's. "Mom, this isn't just a regular visit."

Wei held up a hand to silence Asami. "I know why you're here, Asami."

"How?"

"Word travels fast. Some spirits saw Korra poking around at the Air Temple and starting telling everyone that The Avatar and her wife were looking to have a child."

Asami laughed. "Gossip in the Spirit World. I love it."

"Now, come have some tea and we can talk. I'm sure you girls have questions."

Korra and Asami followed Wei to a stone table. They sat on one side and Wei began to pour them tea. "It's a green tea blended with ginseng and a touch of honey. A sweet man named Iroh gave made it for me. He's even taught me to play Pai Sho." Wei smiled at Korra. "He mentioned he was a friend of Aang's." Korra nodded with a smile.

Asami sipped her tea nervously. "I saw Dad not too long ago." Wei lifted her gaze to Asami. "I told him about our plans. He actually seems like he's coming around."

"Asami, your father is a good and loving man. He will come around." Wei signed and sat down. "We were everything to each other. Losing me and his want to protect you drove him over the edge."

The Avatar shook her head, "But does that really mean he had to resort to things like that?"

"Korra, dear, it's impossible to say what you would and wouldn't do in that situation," Wei said quietly. "You can't say you would do this or wouldn't do that. People at their very cores can change in an instant. He watched me die."

Asami folded her hands on the table. She looked up at her mother weakly, "Mom, how did it all happen?"

Korra snapped her head over to her wife and frowned. Asami had never known the specific events that led up to her mother's death. Korra knew it ate at her, but it was a subject they simply didn't discuss. It was the only thing Asami didn't talk about.

Wei frowned. "Well, it was just after midnight. Your father was in the home office and I was reading a book in the parlor. The servants had gone home for the evening and we didn't hear the window shatter and the thieves slip in. We had no idea they were there." She said slowly. "I decided I was going to head to bed, and I made my way to the bedroom. I don't know if you remember, but I always stopped by your room first just to make sure you were alright. Well, I turned the corner and saw two men ready to open the door to your room. I screamed at them to stop and I heard your father come running from his office. I ran towards them and managed to put myself between them and your door. They tried to push past me into your room, but I wouldn't budge."

Korra could see the pain on Asami's face. She reached over and squeezed her hand lightly.

"I assume they panicked when your father rounded the corner because the only thing I remember after that is looking down at my arms and seeing my body engulfed in flames. I must have gone into shock shortly thereafter."

Wei reached over and lovingly brushed away the silent tears streaming down Asami's face. Korra leaned her head on Asami's shoulder and took her hand in hers.

"Sweetie, it's alright." Wei cooed gently. "I wasn't going to let them hurt you in any way."

"I just never knew you died keeping them out of my room. No one ever told me." Asami replied in a shaky breath.

"You were six. I understand why they didn't tell you, you would have blamed yourself." Wei cupped her face with a hand.

"Mom, I love you," Asami said wiping her eyes with her free hand. "I love you so much."

"I love you too, sweetie. A mother does what she has to do to keep her children safe. It's a sentiment you two will know the true meaning of soon enough." Wei said with a small smile.

Korra looked at her and arched a dark brow. "Do you mean that this will all work?"

Wei smiled at them. "Well, I think that's obvious."

"What do you mean, Mom?"

"Creation is the forming of something new. Renewal is the revitalization of something." Wei took a sip from her tea and smiled. "The two of you are still struggling with past instances. Asami, you're struggling with a distorted notion of family. I was killed and you had to face the downfall of your father. Korra, you have a very loving family, but you're struggling with the distorted view of who you are. You've lost yourself in the severing of these past connections. You can't seem to tell the difference between who you are as an individual and who you are as The Avatar. These are views you both had a solid grasp of at one point."

Asami and Korra looked at each other quizzically. Wei snickered at them and continued.

"Believe it or not you do actually have a choice.I just feel that the choice should be an obvious one for the two of you."

Asami smiled, finally understanding it all. "If Korra and I choose  _Renewal_  it will offer us a chance to restore what we had."

"Exactly."

"But will Asami and I still be able to have a baby?" Korra asked.

Wei smiled brightly. "Yes. Either choice should grant you two a child, but the chain of events surrounding it will be different. I can't give you the answers, I can only guide you to them." She stood and walked around the table to the two women. "Go to The Crossing if you choose to seek  _Renewal_. The Crossing is the very edge of the Spirit World, past the Forest of Souls. For  _Creation,_  go to the Pool of Reflection by the Portals. That's really the extent of what I can do for you."

Asami shook her head. "That's so much more than we had. Thank you." Korra nodded in agreement.

Wei smiled and stood up. "I think it's time you girls continue on. The next time you visit, one of you had better be holding my grandchild." She said with a laugh.

Korra and Asami laughed. "We'll do the best we can, Mom," Asami said sincerely.

Wei hugged and kissed both women goodbye. She waved as she watched them descend the stone steps back into the pasture.

"What do you think about the whole situation, Iroh?" Wei asked as he stepped out from behind tree.

"I think they'll find what they're looking for. The rituals don't just work for The Avatar." He said stroking his chin thoughtfully.

"Oh really?" She asked cocking her head to the side.

"Really. It worked for The White Dragon, who is my niece Azula, and her partner Ty Lee."

"If that's the case then I have no worries at all."

* * *

"So, what do you think we should do?" Korra asked while kicking a rock.

"I'm fairly partial to  _Renewal_  myself. I feel like we could get some aspects of our identities back." Asami admitted with a heavy sigh. "It could help us nail everything down."

"Are we heading to  _The Crossing_?" Korra asked stretching her arms.

"That sounds pretty good to me. I can't see why it wouldn't work, but I'm still worried."

"Me too," Korra said with a slight frown. "We've put so much hope in this that now I'm afraid it just won't work."

The industrialist laced her fingers with Korra's and squeezed them comfortingly. "It will all workout, sweetie. We're determined. Worried, but determined."

Korra smiled at Asami. She always knew how calm Korra's nerves and for that The Avatar was thankful. She wasn't sure if she could have gotten through the last five years without Asami at her side. Korra had taken many things in her life for granted, but Asami had never been one of them.

They continued to make their way to the edge of the Spirit World and walked in a comfortable, but reflective, silence. They had retreated into themselves to think about what events in their lives that could benefit from a renewal.

For Asami, it was a grasp of family life. She had been at a loss for a family's love for many years. She knew that Tonraq and Senna loved her like their own child, but deep down she wanted a family of her own.

She was finally able to admit that she had been ignoring the one true family member left: Korra. She realized that instead of pining for what she had all those years ago, she should look at what she has now and build on that.

For Korra, it was a revitalization of her identity. Since her past connections were severed she felt like she had lost part of herself. She was able to make some contact with Raava, but even she couldn't help Korra much.

Through intense meditation, and separating herself from the Physical World, she was able to regain memories and connections with several past Avatars. Every time she restored one more previous incarnation she felt like she had restored part of herself. Yet, as Wei pointed out Korra was having difficulty finding the difference between her as The Avatar and her as Korra.

She was starting to see that maybe focusing all her time and effort obsessing over who she is in terms of being The Avatar was the wrong path to take. She was Korra, and Korra was The Avatar. She was beginning to accept that order; dedication to her own family could renew her own identity.

"What are you thinking about, Korra?"

The Avatar looked at her wife. "I think I've figured out what I need to do to get my life back on track."

"Me too," Asami replied softly.

Korra smiled radiantly. "I'm ready, Asami. I want to focus on us. I'm Korra first then The Avatar. Korra married Asami Sato and they're ready to expand their family." Korra took Asami's hands in her own. "Asami, I want everything with you."

Before she could continue, Asami pressed a finger to her lips to silence her. She smiled sweetly and Korra saw the misting of tears in her eyes. "I know and I feel the same way. Korra, it's always been you." She cupped Korra's face with a hand and kissed her softly. "Let's go. I'd like to start truly living this life of ours."

* * *

"It's beautiful." Korra muttered.

Asami nodded in a dumbstruck silence. They had reached the edge of The Spirit World and what lay beyond took away all thoughts they had. There was a solitary bridge, that looked like it was made out of the stars themselves, the spanned the edge of The Spirit World to the depths of the galaxy.

"Spirits, this is the most amazing thing I've ever seen," Asami whispered.

Korra motioned to the bridge. "I guess this is  _The Crossing_."

The industrialist nodded and held out her hand. "Shall we?" The Avatar took her outstretched hand and they walked down the ledge to the bridge. They hesitated briefly before stepping onto it.

When they did a vortex of cosmic light swirled around them and they were transported to a platform that overlooked the very heavens themselves.

"Asami, I have no words." Korra breathed.

"Neither do I."

Korra opened her mouth to speak but before she could she went into the Avatar State. Asami snapped her head over to her with wide eyes. Korra's body lurched and Raava left her body. Korra collapsed to her knees and Asami dropped down to her, taking the shorter woman in her arms. "Are you alright?" She asked with a panicked tone. Korra nodded and Asami helped her to her feet. Korra looked up at Raava, who hovered above them.

"R-Raava?" She stumbled out.

"Yes, Korra." Raava's voiced sounded out. "You and Asami have come to  _The Crossing_  to seek  _Renewal_  in your lives. I am the very essence of  _Renewal_."

"What do you mean?" Asami asked whiled keeping an arm around Korra, to steady her wife.

"I created the Avatar Spirit, but I renew it with every Avatar. The two of you seek a similar renewal in your lives. Yet, as seen with the Avatar Spirit, the nature is the same but the details are dissimilar. No two Avatars are alike and no two  _Renewals_  are as well."

Korra leaned into Asami and whispered to her. "Spirits forbid she should actually speak in a way we can understand." Asami smiled and swatted Korra's arm.

"I heard that, Avatar Korra."

"Whoops, sorry." Korra smiled sheepishly.

"To speak more 'clearly' for you, these aspects in your lives you wish to renew and restore will be, but it would not be the same as it was. Just how you and Aang are both Avatars, but are different individuals."

Korra nodded. "That makes sense."

"Can we get back to the point here?" Asami waved her hand dismissively. "What do Korra and I have to do?"

"You and Korra must join at your very cores," Raava said. "A complete melding of your physical, mental, and spiritual entities."

"How do we do that?" Korra asked with raised eyebrows.

Raava lowered herself closer to the two women. "How do the two of you, usually, become close to one another?"

"Well, we...we have sex," Asami said while she shifted uncomfortably.

"Then that is what you must do."

"What?" Korra cried out. "We have to have sex here on this platform out amongst the stars?"

"If that is how you join yourselves, yes," Raava said evenly. "When taken seriously, sex is a very spiritual experience."

"I don't want to know how you know that," Asami said crossing her arms.

"I am as old as time itself, Asami. I know many things." Raava said. "If you two truly wish to achieve these goals, this is what you must do."

Korra and Asami looked at each other and shrugged. "All things considered the setting is pretty romantic," Korra said causally.

Asami sniggered. "Yeah, you're right."

"Very well," Raava spoke. "Take the time to prepare yourselves and then commence." Raava disappeared into the stars.

"Wow, way to suck the romance out of it." Korra groaned.

Asami smiled and pulled Korra flush against her. "I think we can fix that." She said before lowering her lips to Korra's.

Korra grasped Asami hips and ground against them. Asami lowered them to the ground beneath them and her hand slipped under Korra's top. The smaller woman sat up and pulled her top over her head, Asami followed suit. Their lips met and they kissed each other deeply. When they parted it was clear that both women had lost their patience, they unceremoniously removed the rest of their clothing.

Asami pushed Korra onto her back and settled between her parted legs. Both women groaned at the smooth feel of flesh on flesh. Korra's hands moved between them and she cupped Asami breast, her thumbs teasing her nipples. The industrialist's breath turned ragged and her eyes slide shut. Korra smiled at the sight of the woman above her.

She raised her head up and captured Asami's lips with her own. Asami grabbed Korra's hands and pinned them above her head while she flicked her tongue across her lover's lips. She trailed kisses to Korra's pulse point, nipping at it gently. Korra moaned from deep within her throat. Asami smirked and nipped harder. She slipped a hand between them and groaned when she met Korra's wetness. Her fingers slipped through the silky feeling, causing Korra to rake her nail across Asami's back.

The Avatar managed to gather enough coordination to flip Asami over. She pinned the older woman down and bit down on her collarbone. Asami whimpered and Korra trailed kisses down to her breast. She flicked her tongue across her nipple before taking it into her mouth. She released Asami's hands and they were immediately tangled in The Avatar's hair. Korra suckled Asami gently, causing soft moans and eternal declarations of love from her. Korra quickly moved to the other breast, repeating her ministrations.

The taller woman pulled back on Korra's hair, causing her to lift her head. Green eyes locked on blue and Korra melted under the sheer desire she saw reflected back at her. Asami forced them to sit up and pulled Korra to her.

"I love you, Korra." She whispered lovingly. "I want us to come together."

Korra nodded breathlessly. "Yes, I want that." She whispered.

They eased themselves back down and Asami straddled Korra's hips. Korra bit her lip when she felt Asami's wetness against her own. Their lips met softly while they both slipped a hand between the thighs of the other. The taller woman dropped her head onto The Avatar's shoulder and moaned when they moved through each other.

Both women cried out when they entered each other, they moved in and out of each other at a frantic pace. Asami drew her head back just enough to meet her lover's eyes. They could both see every ounce of love they had for each other reflected back to them. Their lips crushed together and their pace quickened. Tongues met and danced together.

Asami pressed her thumb to Korra's clit and stroked tantalizing circles around it. Korra's body began to tremble and she felt that she would surely explode. "A-Asami, slow down. I'm going to..." She whined when Asami pulled her hand from Korra and move Korra's from her. She pressed a kiss to Korra's forehead and smiled at her.

"Let me take you." She whispered huskily.

"I thought you wanted us together." Korra breathed out.

"Fuck it. I just want you now." Asami said with a sly smirk.

With a skillful promptness, Asami lowered herself between Korra's thighs. The Avatar's hands gripped her wife's shoulders when Asami's tongue moved through her. Korra dug her nails in when Asami slipped her tongue deep inside of her. Fingers soon replaced her tongue. She moved in and out of her steadily while flicking Korra's clit with her tongue.

The bender gripped Asami's shoulders and her body began to tremble. Asami felt Korra's tighten around her fingers and a moment later Korra's orgasm hit. She thrust her hips up against Asami's mouth. The taller woman slid her fingers out and a few final gentle strokes of her tongue eased out the last of Korra's orgasm.

Korra pulled her lover to her and held her close. "I love you, Asami. That was wonderful." The raven-haired woman smiled and rested her head on Korra's shoulder.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it."

Asami smiled when Korra's hands traveled down her body. "Now, I believe I have some business to attend to," Korra whispered into Asami's ear.

The taller woman sat up onto Korra and gazed down at her wife. "Yes, I believe you do."

Korra grinned and swiftly slipped her fingers into Asami, whose hands gripped Korra's shoulders. She struggled for breath as Korra's pace increased.

"Slow down a bit." Asami struggled out. Korra did as she was told and Asami thrust her hips in tandem with Korra's movements.

The raven-haired woman lowered herself to Korra's body and buried her face in her lover's neck. The two women continued to thrust together and their moans intermingled. Korra could feel Asami's tightening around her fingers. Her body began to tremble and Korra attempted to wrap her free arm around Asami to help steady her but before she could Asami's body jerked upright.

Korra gazed up at Asami, her face was flushed and breasts were heaving. Korra pressed her thumb to Asami's clit and circled it quickly. Asami tangled her hands into her own hair and a moment later her body jolted violently. She screamed in ecstasy as the orgasm rocked her body.

Within a moment, a kaleidoscope of colors exploded around them. Light between them as Asami rode out her orgasm. She arched her back and what seemed like all the stars in the galaxy infused with her body, blinding light permeated her skin and when she opened her eyes they reflected that of Korra's when the was in the Avatar State.

Korra moved out of her and propped herself up on her elbows, watching Asami be imbued with the essence of the very galaxy itself. She blinked and her eyes returned to a dazzling green. Korra wrapped her arms around Asami and pulled her in for an embrace.

"What was that?" Korra asked softly stroking Asami's hair.

"I'm not entirely sure. It was a surge of energy like nothing I've ever felt before." Asami said with an exhausted sigh. "I wish we had a blanket or something. I just need to lie here for a bit."

Korra chuckled and kissed Asami on the forehead. "Are you getting cold?"

"A little."

"Then we should probably get dressed. We can get back in bed and cuddle when we get back to the Southern Tribe."

Asami nodded and stood. She stumbled slightly, but Korra steadied her. They dressed in a comfortable silence. Asami felt an unfamiliar heat flush through her body. "'Sami, are you alright?" Korra asked with a concerned look.

Asami nodded. "Yeah, I just feel slightly strange."

The platform trembled as Raava appeared in front of them. "Please tell me you weren't watching," Korra asked dryly.

"The  _Renewal_  is complete," Raava stated, ignoring Korra's jab.

"Complete?" Asami asked crossing her arms. "What does that mean?"

"Asami, you were united with the Celestial Light." Raava continued. "It means that the ritual is concluded and all you must do know is be patient."

Korra raised her eyebrows and looked from Asami to Raava. "Wait, are you saying that Asami is..."

"Pregnant, yes," Raava said before Korra could continue.

Asami's mouth fell open and her eyes widened. "I'm pregnant?" She looked over at Korra. "I'm pregnant." The smaller woman moved to Asami and took her in her arms.

"You're pregnant. I can't believe it." She said burying her face in Asami's shoulder.

She pulled back and their lips met gently. Asami wrapped her arms around Korra's hips and pulled her close. She smiled into their kiss and slipped her arms around Asami's neck. They parted and rested their foreheads on one another's.

"We're going to be parents," Asami whispered. "I can't believe it."

Korra pulled back and rubbed away the tears that were threatening to fall from her eyes. Asami smiled and wiped her own away. They leaned into each other and kissed briefly before turning back to Raava.

"Sorry, Raava. We got caught up." Korra said with a bashful look.

"It is perfectly fine. Truthfully, I am happy for the both of you. Now, we must reunite." Raava said and Korra nodded.

Korra's eyes slid shut and Raava moved back into her. Korra's eyes flew open and she was forced into the Avatar State.

_Behold, Renewal._

Raava's voice moved through Korra's mind and she was drawn into the Avatar Spirit itself. One by one she saw the past Avatar's return into her memory, from Aang to Wan. Ten thousand years worth of memories came to her in a matter of moments.

When Korra was released from the Spirit, she fell to her knees. Asami moved next to her. "Korra? What happened? Are you alright?"

Korra's eyes met Asami's. "I can't believe it." She whispered in a daze. "The past connections. Raava restored them."

"What?"

"I have all of the connections, but I don't get it when I lost connection Raava did too."

"It's the ritual," Asami said softly. "It all worked, Korra. Raava must have been given back the power when we completed the ritual."

Korra looked up at her and laughed. "My sense of identity...it was 'renewed.' Asami, I'm the full Avatar again."

Asami smiled at Korra and pulled her into a hug. "How about we head back and tell everyone all the good news?"

* * *

"There they are!" Jinora cried out, jumping to her feet.

Senna and Tonraq stood slowly and Tenzin wrapped an arm around Pema. Ikki and Meelo grabbed Rohan and joined Jinora next to their parents.

Asami pulled in front of them and turned off the engine. She and Korra lifted their goggles and got off the snowmobile. Korra brushed the snow off of her jacket and looked up at the small crowd in front of them.

"Well?" Senna asked nervously. Tonraq put a hand on Senna's shoulder and swallowed pensively.

Korra and Asami glanced at Tenzin and his family, who looked just as pensive.

They looked at each other. Asami turned to them and rested a hand on her abdomen. "I'm pregnant." She said with a smile.

Senna cried out in excitement and joy. She and Tonraq swept both women in their arms in a single swift motion. She kissed both of them on the forehead. "Oh girls, I'm so happy." She turned to Tonraq. "Honey, we're going to be grandparents." Tonraq laughed and wiped away a solitary tear.

Korra and Asami laughed. He knelt down and looked up at Asami. "May I?" He asked holding up a hand.

Asami took Tonraq's hand and pressed it to her abdomen. Tonraq smiled and choked back a sob. Senna stooped down next to him and pressed her hand next to his. She leaned into her husband and let her own tears fall. Korra pressed a kiss on Asami's cheek and looked at Tenzin.

"I have some news too." She said with a sly grin. Everyone turned to Korra who smiled and crossed her arms. "My connections were restored during the ritual."

Tenzin's eyebrows shot up. "What?"

"We used the  _Renewal_  ritual. It's restoring the elements of our lives that we needed to be revitalized." Asami said stroking Korra's face lovingly.

Tenzin clasped Korra's shoulders and squeezed gently before letting go. "This is wonderful news! I simply can't believe it."

Tonraq and Senna stood and moved to their daughter and drew Korra to them. "Sweetie, we love you so much."

Senna reached an arm out and pulled Asami into the embrace. She laughed, losing herself in the warmth of their love.

Tonraq pulled back and cleared his throat loudly. "Come on, everyone! Get in here!" He roared out.

Korra and Asami were squeezed together in the tight embrace of eight loved ones. When they were finally released, the two women began to laugh.

Korra turned to Asami. "I don't know about you, but I feel all shiny and new again." She said with a grin.

Asami pulled her wife into her arms. "I do too." She took Korra's hand and pressed it to her abdomen. Korra bit her lip and stroked it with her thumb. Blue eyes met green ones.

"That's our baby." She said softly.

"Yeah, that's our baby," Asami said leaning into kiss Korra.


	7. Epilogue

Asami laid back in bed and rested her hands on her abdomen. She smiled thoughtfully and looked over at Korra who was resting next to her. Korra felt Asami's eyes on her and looked over. They smiled at one another and Korra rolled over on her side.

"What are you thinking?" She asked Asami softly.

"I'm just still amazed that it worked. We're going to be parents." Asami whispered excitedly. "Can you believe it?"

"I'm still trying to wrap my brain around it," Korra admitted. She rested her hand on Asami's. "I'm excited and terrified all at the same time."

"Me too, but we're capable and we have a great support network." Asami leaned over and kissed the tip of Korra's nose. "I can't wait to tell everyone when we get back to Republic City."

"Right? Mako and Bolin are going to flip when they hear the news." Korra chuckled softly while envisioning an over the top reaction from Bolin. "I wonder what your dad is going to say."

"He seemed excited when I talked to him before we left. I hope he hasn't changed his mind. I…I feel like it's going to be hard enough just dealing with the Sato name."

Korra propped herself up to look at Asami more fully. "What does that mean?"

"The name Sato inspires conflicting emotions with a lot of people. I've done everything in my ability to make things right, but no matter what someone will always think 'Equalist.'" Asami sighed ruefully. "I just don't know anymore."

"Love, if I've learned anything being the Avatar it's that you can't please everyone." Korra stroked Asami's abdomen. "Some people hate me just because I'm the Avatar. Kuruk did not inspire a lot of positive feelings with many people. Some still consider Kyoshi a murderer for defeating Chin the Conquerer. People rant against Roku for not being more decisive against the Fire Lord. Hell, people even hate me because I inadvertently started a civil war, killed my uncle, separated the Water Tribes, and made my father Southern Chief."

The industrialist couldn't stifle her laugh. "Makes me feel a little better knowing that your track record is worse than my family's." She then moved a hand to Korra's face and flicked her nose. "You didn't kill Unalaq, by the way."

"I know. I just wanted to see if it would get a laugh out of you." Korra moved closer and rested her head on Asami's shoulder. "I don't like it when you get down on yourself about your family."

Asami sighed. She knew it bothered Korra to no end that she did that, but Korra had a loving family. Parents who always support her, no matter how rash they thought she was being. Asami had a relatively distant father who had turned against her. A father who had actually  _attacked_  her.

"I don't expect you to understand, Korra. Just know that I still hurt a little bit. I know I forgave Dad, but it's still gong to take some time for the sting to wear off. He attacked me. He may have even tried to kill me if given the opportunity."

"Well, I guess it's a good thing you've got more than just him now. First off, you have me. Second, we have our little one on the way. You're more than just your father, you know."

"Thank you, love. You always seem to know just what to say." Asami leaned in for a sweet, soft kiss. "We should start thinking about names."

"Names…hmmmm…" Korra scratched her cheek in a comical fashion. "How about Foo Foo Cuddlypoops?"

"You can't be serious…" Asami deadpanned.

Korra couldn't stifle her laughter. "Of course not. Just an old story Master Katara told me. Something that happened to her brother."

"Oh dear, but no. Our child will not be 'Foo Foo Cuddlypoops.'" Asami grimaced. "I can't believe those words just left my mouth."

The Avatar chuckled and nestled in closer to her wife. Asami smiled and relaxed further into the bed. She glanced over at Korra who was looking at her with pure love and admiration. Asami lifted a hand to her wife's face and ran a thumb up and down her cheek. "I know those from the Water Tribes don't really have last names, but I was wondering…"

"Yes," Korra said softly, but firmly.

"I didn't finish."

"I know what you're going to ask. Our baby is a Sato, that was never up for debate."

A light blush danced across Asami's pale features. "Thank you, Korra." She said softly.

The Avatar grinned widely and leaned up to kiss the nonbender sweetly. "If I understand the law correctly, I'm a Sato too."

"Technically speaking, yes." Asami nodded. "However, it's up to you whether or not you use it. You're mine and that's all that matters."

"Well, my family made you part of our family. You even got the Mark of the Wise."

"After your father insisted I take a Southern Rite of Passage to prove my worth so I could marry his daughter. Seriously, the things I do for you." Asami chuckled.

She really hadn't minded the Rite, but she loved how visibly proud Korra was of her when she got her mark. Korra was just so proud that Asami was widely considered a member of the Southern Tribe.

"You really have no idea how much that meant to me," Korra said softly.

"I was honored," Asami said with a grin. "Just imagine how proud you'll be when our little one gets their mark."

Korra's eyes widened and her face broke out in a dazzling smile. Asami chuckled and kissed the tip of Korra's nose.

"So, they're going to be a Sato, but what about a first name?" Korra asked. "We should probably pick a boy's and a girl's name just to be safe."

Asami's hand moved to her abdomen again. "I don't really know how to explain it, but I just know it's a girl. I know that sounds odd, but I'm just so sure."

"Wow, we're going to have a little girl," Korra whispered. She lifted herself up and tugged Asami top up, exposing her stomach. She moved to her abdomen and kissed it tenderly. "Hi there, my dear, I look forward to meeting you."

Korra rested her head on Asami's stomach, as if trying to lie next to their daughter. Asami smiled and ran her fingers through Korra's downed hair. Her wife and her daughter were already bonding, nothing could ruin this moment for her.

"What about Shila?" Korra asked abruptly.

"Shila?"

"Yeah, it's a traditional Southern name. It means 'flame.'"

Asami raised her eyebrows. "A Water Tribe name that means 'flame.'" Asami shook her head. "That's just kind of funny."

"Well, I'm hoping that she'll have the same fire in her eyes that I see in yours," Korra said impishly. "That fire that drives you to accomplish everything you have. I want her to be like you."

Asami tucked a stray hair behind Korra's ear. "Us. I'd rather her be like us." She replied. "You have that same fire. Shila Sato, it has a nice ring to it."

The Avatar nodded in agreement and slid up her wife's form to kiss her. Asami grinned and flipped the younger woman on her back.

"I'd like to get this in while we still can." She said with a seductive grin.

Korra slid her arms around Asami's shoulders and pulled her flush against her. "Yes, please."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Upon doing some research, "Shila" is an Inuit name that does mean "flame." Since the Water Tribes are seemingly based off of the Inuit and Yupik cultures I pulled a name I liked from there. I hope that name flows (ha, water pun) with the storyline.


End file.
